The days that shall never be forgotten
by KODfreak
Summary: Huey and Riley realize that their world was not like they thought it was. They will be surprised to learn that it is a bit more complicated then that.
1. Chapter 1

"So long, boys!" Robert said as he waved to them. Riley looked back in disgust.

"Granddad! I don't see why I need a babysitter! I'm 14!" Riley yelled.

"It's because you are going to call your gangsta friend Cindy over to get in trouble with the law."

"Naw, I ain't do dat! I swear!"

"Sorry boys! I'm off to ma vacation!" Robert said as he took his bags and left in the taxi. Riley walked in the living room and plopped on the couch. Huey closed the door and went back to reading his book. About 5 minutes later, there was a knock on the door. Huey answered it, and stood in the door way was a young woman with short blue hair, a black top with no sleeves, and pants that have long grey fabric hanging down from them.

"Ah" she said. "You must be Huey."

"Yes, and you must be our babysitter."

"You are right. I am Aqua."

"Okay Aqua. I must warn you that my brother might run you out of the house."

"I'm not worried." She said walking in and closing the door.

"TAKE DIS, BEEYAAACH!" Riley yelled as he took out his air soft guns and began shooting at her. Aqua summoned her key blade and began to deflect the bullets. Riley looked scared when he ran out of bullets. In fear Riley threw his guns at her, but they were quickly deflected. Aqua then went over and grabbed him by his shirt scruff. She then threw him onto the couch, where he sat there in fear.

"I thought this world would be easy" Aqua said as she turned to Huey.

"That's not the end of it." Huey said as there was a knock on the door. Aqua walked over and opened it. Standing there was the blonde bomber herself, Cindy McPhearson.

"Hey, I ain't know who you are, But Reezy texted me, and said ta be here." She said.

"Awww, are you like his little girlfriend?" Aqua asked. Cindy looked at her with surprised eyes, and Riley, hearing the conversation, felt embarrassed.

"uh, well, He and I are uh." Cindy tried to explain.

"It's okay, you don't have to admit it to me. Go ahead and sit next to your boyfriend." Aqua told her. Cindy went over and sat next to Riley.

"Well, The reason I am here is that I'm really actually trying to find the lock to this world. You see, this world is not connected with the others, and I was sent here to reconnect it."

Riley and Cindy looked at each other, and began to laugh.

"Well, you will see soon enough."


	2. Chapter 2 leaving

"Now listen here." Aqua began. "The Gummi ship will be here any minute, so you best be gathering you're things."

"What!" Riley yelled at her. "Ya mean we ain't comin back!"

"Who knows? You might never come back." She answered. Huey was a bit concerned.

"Look, I don't know who you are, but you can't just come in here claiming to be our babysitter, and then take us away. You're lucky I don't deal with you myself."

"Oh Huey." She said. "I suggest you bring some weapons."

"Okay and why would we do that?" Huey asked.

"Because the unversed might attack on our journey."

"Uh, Huey, C-merph, let's go do what she says." Riley blurted out. Everyone looked at him like he was crazy, but he ignored them and started to walk towards the staircase. Soon after Huey and Cindy followed him. The three went up and into the room. Once inside, Riley quickly went under his bed and pulled out a case. He opened it and revealed an M-16 and an AK-47. He threw the M-16 to Cindy.

"Riley, what are you doing? And Why do you have those."

"I been savin dees fo a special occasion."

"Riley! We can't just kill her!"

"Come on Huey! We both know she's nuts! We goin kill her, before she kills us. It's dog eat dog, as weird Al says."

"She doesn't seem like she wants to kill us."

"Yeah, well dats probably what she wants us to think. I mean come on, a Gummi ship?"

"I don't know about this Riley." Huey told him.

"look, she probably waitin fo us to come back down and kill us with that key lookin blade."

Huey rolled his eyes and grabbed his sword and followed the two gangsters out of the room. They ran down the stairs and went over to Aqua.

"Oh so I assume those are your weapons of choice?"

The children didn't say anything; they looked at her with a scowl and pointed their weapons. Aqua seemed to understand what was going on, and summoned a piece of armor that covered her right arm. She touched it, and her body suddenly became engulfed in armor, from head to toe. Some pieces looked pointy, especially the head piece. She then summoned her keyblade, and got into a fighting stance. Riley and Cindy fired, but the bullets didn't even pierce the armor. Huey then stepped in and began to sword fight her. Huey tried his best, but Aqua's keyblade was too strong for Huey to handle. Aqua then knocked Huey's blade out of his hands. In a panic, Huey ran into the kitchen, and started throwing knives at Aqua. They were quickly deflected, and just when Aqua was about to strike him, Huey lifted his arm up, and in a beam of light, a keyblade was summoned. Aqua was in shock when she saw this. Huey shrugged his shoulders and began to fight her. He seemed to do much better than before, and because of his small stature, he could swiftly fight Aqua. Huey swung his keyblade upward, knocking Aqua into the living room. Riley and Cindy watched in awe as Huey continued to attack Aqua. They kept fighting, until Huey did a powerful finishing move, which sent her crashing through the front door. The three children ran outside, where Aqua was no longer wearing her armor, but just her clothes. Behind her, was the gummi ship, just yards from where Aqua was lying on the ground. The door to the ship opened, and two guys came running out. One was tall, and had a black shirt on, while wearing a long tan looking cloak on covering his legs. He had brown hair which was a little bit spiky. The second guy was a bit shorter, and had blondish spiky hair, and wore black and white shirt and pants.

"Aqua!" The taller guy yelled as he ran over her and helped her up to her feet. The shorter guy looked over at Huey with the key blade, while Riley and Cindy pointed their guns at the trio.

"Wait!" The shorter boy yelled. "Look! He is one of the chosen ones!"

Everyone looked at Huey, but he was a bit confused.

"This, is a keyblade?" Huey asked.

"Yes, and only chosen wielders can use them."

"And you are?"

"Ven, and that guy is Terra."

"And why do you need us?"

"Because we believe you guys to be the chosen ones."

"Now, will you come with us?" Terra asked.

"And wat if we don't?" asked Riley.

"The world may plunge into darkness forever." Terra answered.

"I guess we have no choice." Huey said. He nodded to Riley and Cindy, who followed him to the door of the ship as they were walking, Cindy noticed Terra putting his arm around Aqua.

"Are you like HIS girlfriend, Aqua?" Cindy asked. Terra and Aqua blushed, while Ven frowned a little, keeping in mind lately he had been having feelings for Aqua. The group was in the ship, in looked at all the controls. Terra, Ven and Aqua sat in their seats.

"Where are we goin?" asked Riley.

"To destiny islands, but in the future."

"Why in da future?" asked Cindy.

"I have a big heartless reading over there." Aqua answered.


End file.
